


Before the Free Skate

by AspiringWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter/pseuds/AspiringWriter
Summary: Yuuri makes a phone call to Victor before the free skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene that I had the sudden inspiration to write. :)

Yuuri stood where there were no other people. He didn’t want to face the world, Yakov, or anyone else at that moment. He wanted to speak to Victor. He needed to hear Victor’s voice to sooth him. He wanted to hear words of encouragement from him. He wanted Victor to believe in him.

He looked down at his phone. The case reminded him of the situation, and made him become worried for the health of Makkachin. Yuuri, too, had a connection with the dog, and would be devastated if they didn’t make it. It reminded him of Vicchan, his dog, who had passed while Yuuri was not present. The loss of his dog had been a horrible experience for Yuuri, as he didn’t even get to say goodbye before reality ripped him away from the Earth. He didn’t want Victor to lose Makkachin as he had lost Vicchan.

Yuuri dialed Victor’s cellphone number. It rang, but no one answered. Yuuri became worried. He would have to face his free skate soon, and he was already anxious. He called again. Each ring made him his heart beat faster. What if Victor didn’t have his phone? What if he won’t answer it because Makkachin was gone? What if Victor hated him? These questions raced through Yuuri’s thoughts. They clouded his judgements, and certainly didn’t help with his anxiety. This time, Victor answered.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice came through the phone.

“How’s Makkachin?” was the first thing that came out of Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor sighed. “They had to have surgery. The vets are not sure if they’re going to make it. I told them not to eat the buns… Anyway, I’m sure they’ll be alright, so don’t worry,” he explained.

Yuuri was full of dread, fearing the worst possible outcome. What if Makkachin died? How would Victor react? Victor loves his dog! What if Victor starts to hate Yuuri’s family for leaving the buns out, including Yuuri? Yuuri pulled himself together and asked, “Are you going to watch me?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to miss it, now would I? I’ll watch it on my phone,” Victor answered, “So, don’t disappoint me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” replied Yuuri.

Victor chuckled. “Tell Yurio that I wish him good luck,” he said.

“Alright. I’ll make sure to impress you. I will express my love for you throughout all of Russia, and the world,” Yuuri said.

“I look forward to it. I’ll show it to Makkachin once they recover, as well. I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, too, Victor,” Yuuri responded. He ended the call. He stared at screen after it had gone black.

He raced back to the populated area to find Yakov and Yurio, and he prayed that he wouldn’t freeze up, that he would do well and make it into the Grand Prix Final. He pushed all of the doubts he had away, and focused on what was in front of him. He knew that he could do it, as long as he had Victor’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
